officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Pureegee
Character Pureegee is the god of the Prime Universe. If it wasn't obvious enough he's the strongest god who at least controls a universe. Pureegee is the same species as Weegee is. However, so far Pureegee is the only confirmed god who is the same species as Weegee is. Pureegee is the most responsible god (except for Concordea) being the complete opposite of Supresence. However, recently his relationship with Supresence and Concordea has been getting strained as they told him the truth about Vitiance causing him to be enraged. This came to a breaking point when Vitiance, died and he demanded for the Gods to leave his universe, and never return. He even sealed Exemplacy away out of punishment for killing her brother Vitiance. Role in Weegee Chronicles Pureegee doesn't really appear much in WC in fact he only made 1 physical appearance, so far the rest are in flashbacks. However as little as he appeared he has a huge role, and influence in the lore itself of WC as he created the Demi-Gods such Echo,Cyro,and Aurora. He also was shown to interfere with affairs such as when he intruded on Shiroma, and he has meetings with other gods. Abilities For now Pureegee has not fought yet, so we don't have confirmation if he has any special abilities, but as far as we know he's extremely powerful, and controls every aspect of the universe. He was shown to get a power boost when he got enraged over Supresence and Concordea. In season 2 he was able to wipe Awesome Face and Niogee's memories, and teleports them back to their own dimension. *'Spacial Manipulation' Being a god, Pureegee is able to open portals in space to allow access other universes and dimensions. It appears all gods are able to do this considering Supresence did it as well. *'Creation' He has been shown to have made several servants and granted them godship, each with vary powers and personalities. However it seems he's not the best as three of them could not be healed properly, and another other turned evil. *'Energy Nullification' Pureegee is able to nulify any type of energy, shown when he disabled Photohon's shield. It's unknown how far he can take this ability. *'Sealing' As Concordea and Supresence were able to seal Zakum away for a time, Pureegee sealed one of his own creations. *'Godship Granting' All of his creations had been given the status of Demi-God, and is implied Vitiance would of been bequeathed full god status. Relationships * Cyro Pureegee dislikes Cyro as he had an error, and he considered Cyro not good enough to fight off the big threat that is threatening his universe. However Cyro made it worse when he betrayed Pureegee, and seeked revenge against Pureegee. * Aurora Pureegee also dislikes Aurora as he had an error with his power as well. However he still sent him along with Echo to fight Cyro anyways, but Aurora and Echo failed. Which resulted in Pureegee having to worry Aurora to do harm to his universe since Cyro wiped his memories. * Echo It's unknown what Pureegee thinks of Echo, but it's safe to assume that he doesn't like her since she had an error. However he hates Aurora and Cyro more since they revolted against him. Unlike them Echo just sent herself into exile. * Shiroma Pureegee dislikes Shiroma as Shiroma has threatened to take all life in his universe. Therefore severely damaging the balance of his universe. However strangely Pureegee didn't bother stopping him right then and there, and they possibly had mutual respect for each other. Even though Shiroma said one day he will absorb Pureegee's soul. * King Aster Pureegee hates Aster as he considers Aster a liar since Aster claims he's the ruler of the universe. Even though Pureegee is the person supposed to rule the universe. Gallery Category:Deities Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Weegees Category:Neutral Category:Characters